The Invasion 2
The Invasion 2 is a Super Mario Brothers X Episode that was created by Redigit. Unlike the original Invasion, it has only 7 bonus levels as opposed to 12 and adds the "Star Palace", an area with many bonus items for the player to collect if they have enough Stars. It also introduces names for worlds and map warps. It is often recognized as one of the best episodes ever made, and considered a classic due to its presence as the only default episode in the 1.2 and 1.3 eras of SMBX. Worlds World 1: Mushroom Plains Mushroom Plains is the first world of the game. The player begins the game at the start point, in which the player meets the princess and tells them that Bowser has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. The landscape mainly resembles the first world of Super Mario Bros. 3. At the end of the world, the player must pass the Dungeon of Pain, which includes Boom Boom as the boss. The world features a mushroom house and a star warp, both of which can be found by taking secret exits. There is also a pipe that leads to Frosty Frost Frostlands that is found after completing Super Easy Road. Remember To Find Secrets For Special Things :D World 2: Subcon Underground Subcon Underground is the second world of the game. It is a large cave that resembles the Vanilla Dome from Super Mario World. However, the levels mainly consist of elements from Super Mario Bros 2. At the end of the world, the player must pass the Dungeon of Agony, where the player must fight Wart. The world features a mushroom house and a star warp, both of which can be found by taking secret exits. There is also a pipe that leads to Frosty Frost Frostlands that is found after taking the normal exit in Megaton Vase Hole. However, this can be bypassed by taking the secret exit. World 3: Dino Island Dino Island is the third world of the game. It is 2 islands that resemble Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World. At the end of the world, the player must pass the Dungeon of Strange Happenings, where the player must fight Ludwig Von Koopa. The world features a mushroom house which can be found by completing Panic Zone. There is also a star warp that can be found by finding a star in Painful Playland. 'Invasions' Four levels carrying the Invasion name are also included in the episode. There is one in the Koopa Kingdom, one in the Hurtful Hotlands, one in the Rawest Forest, and one in the Wet Water Zone. All four levels use the Corneria track as their stage music and feature a large amount of airships and moving layers. The Invasion 4 is notable for being the only level in the Invasion 2 to feature Clown Cars. 'Dungeons' Four dungeons are featured as boss levels in The Invasion 2. The Dungeon of Pain is found as the last level of the Mushroom Plains and is Super Mario Bros. 3 styled. The boss is a single Boom Boom. The Dungeon of Agony is found as the last level of the Subcon Underground and is Super Mario Bros. 2 styled. The boss is Wart. The Dungeon of Strange Happenings is found as the last level of Dino Island and is Super Mario World ''styled. The boss is Ludwig von Koopa, or, in an earlier version of the episode, six Reznors, bosses from The Dungeon of Inappropriate Phrases is found halfway through the Koopa Kingdom and is ''Super Mario Bros. ''and ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels ''styled. The boss is SMB1 Bowser. 'Final Level' The final level, known as The King of Koopas, is a long, difficult castle featuring many foes, such as SMW Ninjis, Thwomps, and Bowser Statues. At the end, the player must battle SMB3 Bowser first by forcing him to break through his own floor, then by tricking him into jumping into a pit after manually removing Donut Blocks. 'Boss Battles' As of the 1.3 version of The Invasion 2, all dungeons and Invasions feature a unique boss at the end, as follows: #Dungeon of Pain - Boom Boom #Dungeon of Agony - Wart #Dungeon of Strange Happenings - Ludwig von Koopa #Dungeon of Inappropriate Phrases - SMB1 Bowser #Pwnhammer Duece - Mother Brain #The Invasion - Larry Koopa #The Invasion 2 - Birdo #The Invasion 3 - Mouser #The Invasion 4 - Dual Birdos #The King of Koopas - SMB3 Bowser 'Classic Levels' Several levels of the game are inspired by game levels from mainstream Mario games. #entical to ''3's finhjukyugkdfhgsdgre ghmtrshyrthdfx hyrt dfhyh erh gfh tdrh gf try rthyfgn er y fthytr hgfal battle. 'Trivia' The game consists of 96 exits, similar to the original "Super Mario World" for the Super Nintendo. Category:Episodes